Disrespectful Players
Foreword This is a compiled list of all the rude players that an admin /C.M has encountered while playing the game. If your name is on this list, then an admin must have found you rude. Too bad. The definition of "rude" for this list means you use excessive profanity aimed at a player, use of racist terms, or pestering players with ingame items, or asking for admin. It also has disrespectful players, who just don't care about anyone else. *This list also contains players who have had information sent about their actions to a PoP, and then directed towards someone with the ability to edit this page. **A name with a "~" in front of it is a questionable player, meaning they have a chance to get removed off of the list, but only if they can provide proof enough for an admin to do so. Criteria Robonack has two rules that should be followed, and if they are broken, whoever broke them goes onto the list. List: * Albertchico - Used excessive swearing and racial slurs. * nicholasbrewer - Asked for admin. * zeac123 - Asked for admin, built on other players' bases without permission repeatedly. * evensteven111 - Called player a five year-old, said sexist things, started an argument and claims he didn't start it. * darknightsm8 - First troll on the wiki, used the IP: 69.47.172.107 * mrkayden - Spammed dubstep gun, ignored other users asking him to stop. * starkiller85 - Built over another players' base and didn't stop. * Anthonyjrs - Built on a base without permission and didn't stop. * xAWSOMExKEVINx892 - Insults and foul language, didn't let players near his base. * oatss1170 - Trapped players in buildings and trolled. * fishheadjack123 - Placed objects in bases to troll others. * EliteArcher1123 - Traps players whenever he can. * ROBL0XdotC0M - Speedhacks and spammed on a base. * CoolYoloDj - Copious amount of hacking. * ~Foolskiller17 - Hacked cash. * ZackJerm - Teamkill hacks. * Partymonsterz - Stole kills and spammed dubstep gun. * VampireRacers - Threatened to lag a server, used racial slurs. * matecturte - Launches players via Devil's Launcher off of the map. * dogtags673 - Said sexist things, used "it's the internet, so nobody cares" as his counterclaim. * ~LordMavrick - Claimed a player was a hacker and said things to cause trouble. * ~thebadassofthewest - In cahoots with LordMavrick. * StanMarshWalkerSP - Sexist slurs, moderate swearing, claims a user lies about everything, said a user OD's with speedydude900, claims he can hack. * ThatOneStupidHacker - Kicked every legitimate person with admin commands from the server, claimed they had "script exploits", when the one 'script exploiting' was him. * ~celestiana - Started an argument over a ROBLOX package, claims a skilled user couldn't get any of their stuff into the game. * blobbytob - Called another user a word that got blanked out, is sexist, and didn't apologize for things he did. * ~cooleboy33 - False claim of calling a user a hacker, called names on players, no apology to people that got called names. * OLIVAS12353 - Hacked cash * ragincajunsaint - Lots of racism and swearing. * patyswab - Told player that everyone hated them (The other player), used degrading words aimed at another player, lacked apology. * verycoolvlad - Claims any player with more than 50k points has no life, doesn't apologize. * abced123 - Claims players with high points have no life, makes fun of usernames. * Akindele - Said sexist things, made fun of someone's mother (who had breast cancer). (Strikes: 2) * rayew2 - Called people "hacking mother ####er" and went on to talk about sexual things. * spartan1089 - Upset a player to near-suicide, didn't apologize for the accident. Also threatened to lag the server and use CE. * knoltonboy - Started an argument, claims to have not started it, and called a player a blanked out word. * donut1000000000 - Claimed that content found throughout the game was not made by who made it, called person who made the stuff a 6 year-old. * burriton - In cahoots with donut1000000000 * DragonLoverAndTamer - Copious amounts of cussing, claims a user is a hacker. * beastpro16 - Called an admin a liar, claimed to be best friends with speedydude900, and literally gave permission to go onto this list. * Godheydude - Lagged a server with wonder weapons, didn't stop when asked to. * hiimrichtofen - Asked for admin, kept misspelling "nein". * ezreal12345 - Kept asking for absurd amounts of cash, asked for admin, and never stopped pestering robonack * HatsuneMiku95 - Acted rude towards admin, used harassment towards everyone on server, said "how about no" when asked to act nicer, didn't apologize. * RinKagamine95 - In cahoots with HatsuneMiku95 * wiro54321 - Called an admin a hacker, said insensitive things. * gladstonedude - Claimed a user hacked, continued to use excessive swearing against said player. * SecretiveMikety - Claims an admin wasn't actually an admin, called names and threatened to get admin taken off of admin list. Followed both CMs into another game and asked for cash. (Strikes: 2) Category:Important